ZombieLoan:Friday the 13th style
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Death. What is it really? When did he...quite thinking these thoughts?- Friday the 13th crossover to Zombie-Loan. Yay, Jason is a debt collector! XD And he kicks ass!


**This is a crossover one-shot with Peach-Pitch's manga series, Zombie-Loan, to Friday the 13th. I actually thought it seemed kind of fitting(With Jason being undead and all) so I thought, why not? Might as well. **

**I kind of imagined if Jason Voorhees was part of the Zombie-Loan world. It be really cool and awesome! XD Not to mention funny, what with all the jokes and funny scenes. I can actually picture him as a debt collector. XP **

**So, go on and read my story. You won't be disappointed. **

**Yutta,Bekko(Ferryman), Michiru, Shito, Chika, Yomi, Koyomi, Sotetsu,and Lyca belong to Peach-pit.**

**Jason Voorhees belongs to whoever made him! **

**Story, zombie, and human girl belong to me!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Zombie-Loan: Friday the 13th**** style**

_Death._

_What is it really? _

_When was it…._

_That I quite thinking these things? _

Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Lon Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-Loan

Jason sat down under a tree. His trusty machete laying beside him as he stared off at the lake in front of him. The water living up to its namesake. The very same waters he drowned in…

Struggling for life…

Unable to breathe…

Shaking his head, Jason let out a sigh as he leaned against the tree behind him. Intelligent, calculating, emerald eyes surveyed his surroundings. The Camp was empty with not a single living being in sight. It was a lonely place.

Grumbling something under his breathe, Jason lifted a hand up to his neck and rubbed it. How long has it been since…that day…? The day that he…died.

Many people had many versions of how he died. Some say he survived only to be killed by an axe to the head. Others say he actually is still living, only like super human or possibly immortal. Then there were those who believed he came back from the grave to get vengeance for his mother, who had be decapitated by a girl named Alice, and for himself, the boy who drowned because the councilers weren't paying any attention. Well, they were right and wrong. Jason did die the day that he drowned. He did come back from the dead and killed all those people. But, he didn't do it out of vengeance. He did it just to pay off his debt.

Yup, you heard it(Or read it).

He did it to pay off his debt.

Jason sighed again at the thought. He could remember clear as day when he first met the one he had to pay off his debt to. Jason had made a deal with The Ferryman, Bekko, that if he could pay off his debt, he would be brought back to life. To do that, he'll have to hunt down those with the black ring around their necks.

Jason fingered his neck again, thinking of the black ring. The mark of Death that every person has when they are either going to die or have died already. First it starts out gray, hardly visible, then as their time is drawing near, it becomes darker and darker until it has gone completely pitch black. That is when death descends upon them. Of course, if a person is still walking around with a black ring, they are illegal zombies. Often, it is the Shinigami's job (God of Death), to come and reap these zombies so that they may rest in peace. But due to their large numbers, they weren't able to hunt all of them down.

That is where Zombie-Loan comes in.

Jason looked upwards to the sky, thoughts and memories running through his head. One in particular stood out more than others. It was the one where he made a contract to become a legal zombie.

Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th

_He couldn't breathe. _

_Bubbles of his life floating upwards to the surface._

_His vision was growing dark. _

_He lungs felt like they were collapsing. _

_Then…everything went dark._

_Z-Loan Z-Loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan_

He coughed as he came back to consciousness. He was on all fours, soaking wet, and shivering. Struggling to breathe, he wheezed. Shutting his eyes, he took in deep breathes. Sweet air. Thank whatever high being is there.

Standing up shakily, he surveyed his surroundings. Everything was nothing but darkness except for the bus stop sign next to him. Confused, he wondered where he was. Where was the Camp? The councilers and campers? Where was his mother?

A bus then stopped in front of the bus stop sign. The doors opened. A little hesitant, he stepped inside. The doors closed behind him and he walked up the four-stepped stairs. Reaching the top, he noticed that no one was there except for a strange man wearing odd, white clothing. Walking over to him, he sat on the seat next to him. "Excuse me? Do you know what's going on?"

The man turned to him, a creepy smile on his face. "Why yes, Jason Voorhees. I believe I do." The man's creepy smile became bigger when hearing him gasp. "H-how do you know my name…?"

The man held up a suitcase in one hand. "Mr. Voorhees, you are a very lucky young boy. Due to recent disturbances, there have been many unlicensed "ferries" running without the WFO's approval." the man chuckled as he then brought the suitcase onto his lap and started to open it up. "We'll start by…" he swung the lid open wide, "confirming the state of your remains."

Shocked, wide emerald eyes stared at the open case. Horror etched in his face.

A loud scream ripped through is throat.

Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th

'_**Oh no you don't!' **_he thought as he chased the zombie through the camp. Just what is it with these guys and this camp!? I mean, he wasn't complaining or anything, but this was just ridiculous!

"Ha ha ha ha! Catch me if you can!" the zombie said as she swiftly dashed through the woods. A mad cackle coming from her lips as she held the unconscious girl in one arm, grinning like a maniac.

Jason rolled his eyes as he brought out his machete. He stopped short, raised up his arm, took aim, and threw the weapon with all his might. The sharp object zipped through the air, straight towards the zombie. Turning around, the zombie gasped when it struck right through her arm. Letting out am ear-splitting scream, the zombie let go of the human girl and grabbed a hold of the machete. Jason ran over and caught the girl, gently laying her down before turning back to the zombie.

Said zombie had ripped the machete out of her arm and tossed it aside, gripping her arm. Gritting her teeth, she glared furiously at him. "Give me the girl! I…I want to feast on her flesh!" she insanely smiled at him. "Her sweet, tasty flesh!"

"**First off, Ew!" **Jason said with disgust in his voice. **"Second of all," **at this, he smirked under his mask. He raised up his right arm and a swirling mist came at the palm of it. A long, sharp, sword came out of it. Grabbing a hold of it, Jason stood up and pointed the weapon at the zombie. **"You're gonna have to get past me."**

The zombie snarled like an animal. Leaping forward, she roared. Jason was nearly knocked off but held his ground, glaring fiercely at the zombie trying to take a bite out of him. **"Back-" **Jason then pushed the zombie away with his sword, **"Off!"** he than sliced the air with it at the zombie. He growled when she dodged it and jumped behind him. He gasped when he felt her bite his neck. Reaching over his head with his left arm, he grabbed a hold of her red hair and tossed her over.

The zombie landed on the ground. A few feet away from him. Jason held his neck where the wound was, blood oozing out his wound. _**'Ow! That fucking hurt!' **_He looked up and saw the zombie crawled on all fours, a really demented and creepy expression on her face. "Boys flesh tastes groooossss! Girls is the beeessst!"

Jason glared at her. **"Shut up you-"** He then sprinted towards her. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped forward and swung his sword at her. **"glutton!"**The zombie rolled away, evading his attack. Jason, however, followed her and managed to get a hold of her dress. They both fell on the ground together, Jason on top with the zombie beneath him. They both groaned in pain. Jason's weight was crushing the zombie. Lifting himself up, Jason glared down at the zombie. **"Alright…now I'm really-!" **

"Please…"

He stopped at the sound of the zombie's voice. Staring down at her, he was startled to find tears in her blue eyes. "Please…make the voices stop…I…I'm losing my mind!" she closed her eyes and sobbed. A tug came at Jason's heart. She had regained some of her humanity back and was begging him to end this madness. Thinking quickly, Jason hurriedly gripped his sword. He sat up, straddling the zombie and raised it up over his head. He was about to bring it down when the zombie's eyes shot open. The mad gleam shining in those blue orbs. A giggle came from her. "My, my, what a bad boy you are." she seductively arched her body and smirked at him. "You're going to kill little ol' me? Well, your going to need a lot more than that!" At this, the zombie lunged forward and punched him right in the face.

Jason was sent flying off of her, his sword knocked out of his hand. He let out a 'Oof!' as he hit a tree, wincing in pain. The zombie cackled and leaped onto her feet, smirking. She glanced over her shoulder to where the unconscious human was suppose to be but was surprised to find her missing. "Huh? Where did my dinner go?" She circled around, confusion and frustration eating at her. "Damn it!"

The zombie didn't notice that the girl had gotten the machete Jason had thrown at the zombie, as well as the sword, and was hiding behind the very same tree Jason had been thrown against. The zombie stalked over to Jason's form, snarling in anger. "Where is she!?" she kneeled down and took a hold of his collar. "Where is the girl!?" Jason chuckled. "Right behind you."

"Huh?" the zombie whipped behind her but there was no one there. Turning back around, she gasped at finding the girl beside Jason, machete at hand. The girl screamed and struck the zombie right in the head, blood flying all over the place. Jason wretched himself free from the zombie's hold and stood up, moaning in pain. The zombie fell to the ground, a light surrounding her.

"Uh…I think this belongs to you." the girl held out the sword to him. Jason blinked. After a few moments, he took the sword. Standing up straight, he chuckled down at the slightly scared girl. He ruffled her hair, causing her to pause then giggle at him. Turning back to the zombie's body, he held out his sword to her. The light took form and the spirit of the girl turned zombie stood before him.

She stared at her glowing hands, glancing around in question.

"_I am…?"_

"**You're dead." **The hockey masked man said.

The spirit stared at him.

"_Dead? Me?"_

H nodded to her.

"_All this time, I've been having a terrible nightmare." _the spirit closed her eyes and a grateful smile came on her lips. _"But now…it's all over." _Jason smiled beneath his mask. The spirit averted her eyes to the girl and gave a apologetic smile. _"I'm sorry." _Then she turned to Jason. She floated over to him and gave small kiss on his cheek. If he wasn't wearing a mask right then, both girls would've seen his face go bright red. _"Thank you." _

Recomposing himself, Jason cleared his throat. **"Your welcome." **He then lifted his sword up. A light came from above, swirling above the spirit. **"Now, go to sleep." **

And just like that, she crossed over.

Leaving behind the human girl and Zombie debt collector behind.

Funeral complete.

Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan

"I…I'm dead…!" the young thirteen-year-old boy exclaimed while staring at the body parts inside the suitcase. _His_ body parts.

"Well, that's stating the obvious." the strange man smirked. Jason fixed his eyes on him. "A-are you…the Grim Reaper?!?" the man snorted. "Please, don't associate me with those vulgar thugs. I'm just the _ferryman_…" Jason backed away from the man. "Here to ferry your _soul_ to the afterlife." Jason went to the window and peered outside, gasping when seeing different dimension like place they were in. The bus wasn't even on the ground! The place seemed to ripple like waves and the sound of water reached his ears.

"Before we finish crossing the river of Death, however, I would need an answer." the Ferryman spoke in a casual business like way. "Yes or no? Will you return to the corrupt world of the living? Live or die? Make your decision." Jason whirled around and faced the Ferryman. "I've recently been starting a secret business from the higher ups. But I only do business with fresh corpses, see?" Jason listened carefully, gulping as he bit his lip. What was this man getting at? Could he really…bring him back to life? Maybe this was all a dream. More like a nightmare. He pinched his arm, trying to will himself to wake up.

The Ferryman noticed this and let out a small laugh. "Oh? Still don't believe you are dead?" He smirked at the boy. "Look around you…"

Jason suddenly found himself under water, unable to breathe. His eyes darted around and he found that he was at the bottom of the lake, far from the surface. Just as he started to panic, he was back on the bus. The Ferryman snickering in amusement. "Now, this may just cost you a bit much but…." the Ferryman creepily smiled. "How would you like to take out a loan…." Jason shivered at the look the guy gave him. "…On your _life_?"

Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Frday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th

"_Jaaaaason-saaaaaan!" _a young teen practically yelled as he skipped over to him. He wore a sleeveless, black shirt with matching shorts that had buckles on it. And boots with straps around it. His short, red hair adorned his head with purple eyes childish shining with humor. _"Looks like you need some patching up." _he piped up as Jason sighed. **"**_**Yeah, Yutta-chan, can you fix me up?" **_A mischievous expression came on his face. _"Alright but it will cost just a liiiitle bit!" _If Yutta wasn't part of Zombei-Loan, he would've _fixed_ Yutta up himself!

He then remembered the human girl standing beside him. He turned and suddenly felt awkward. Of course, the girl couldn't understand a world Yutta and him were saying due to her not speaking a word of Japanese. Then again…

"_So, care to explain why the so called 'Psycho, killer Jason Voorhees' can speak Japanese, produce swords out of the palm of his hands, and be the complete opposite from what the stories say." _Jason stared dumbfounded at the girl then hit himself in the head. Great, now he had to deal with this. At least the zombie he hunted and put to peace had a high price over her head.

Yutta giggled and he produced some bandages out of nowhere and had them wrapped themselves around Jason's neck without touching it. The cross-dressing boy grinned. _"There, all done!" _He then started to walk away.

"_**Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" **_Jason called after him, not wanting to be left alone to answer the human girl's questions. Yutta turned and merely smiled. _"The Ferryman is expecting me back, Jason-san! You know how Bekko is!" _Jason grumbled something unintelligent under his breathe. _**"Brat!" **_Yutta waved goodbye and left.

Jason felt a tap on his arm. He stiffened then sighed. Might as well get it over with. Facing the girl, he saw her crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _"I'm waiting." _

He doesn't get paid enough for this.

Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan

"So, all I have to do is just hunt down these people with black rings?"

"Yes. If you hunt down enough of them, you'll be able to pay off your debt and become alive again."

"…Okay. Where do I sign?"

"Right here.'

"Where's the pen?"

"Oh, you won't be needing it. We'll be signing in blood."

Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Fiday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th Friday the 13th

All those people Jason killed were actually illegal zombies. The living have mistaken them for being human and thought Jason Voorhees had killed them. But really, he was only doing his job. Besides, they are drawn to Camp Crystal Lake, for some odd reason. So, he's stuck there until they FREAKING stopped coming! Also, what is it with that Shinigami and hunting him!?

Jason felt like banging his head against a tree. He hated being here! If the damn Shinigami would stop trying to hunt him down and making him stay in this area. And what is up with those feathers!? Damn it!

Well, at least he can take a break every once and awhile and go over to and visit the gang in Japan. Now, if only he could talk to Bekko in letting him stay there…

Then again, he wanted to stay far away from Yomi-san as possible. Getting molested by her on his first days in the Z-loan business was good enough, he shuddered. Not to mention, he would get irritated by Shito's and Chika's constant fighting. But Sotetsu was a cool guy, just has weird tastes in food. And Koyomi can be rather friendly and nice, if not annoying.

And he wondered what the two new members were like. So far, he only heard about their names. He had yet to meet them.

Michiru and Lyca.

And if he wasn't mistaken. A shinigmai is now with them….

Yup, all the exciting stuff happens in Japan. just great.

Damn you Bekko!

Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan Z-loan

Sincerely,

The Girl in the Mental Hospital


End file.
